the Heart of the Ocean
by nocturnaltibet
Summary: Jack and Ennis meet on the deck of the Titanic. Jack is a third-class passenger looking for a better life, Ennis is first-class passenger looking for an escape. Fate brings them together. Will tragedy tear them aapart?
1. Part One: Tickets

**I was watching Titanic last night and I got to thinking about how different things would have been if Rose was a guy. Then I thought, "What if it were Jack and Ennis?" So here goes. **

**Heart of the Ocean **

**Part One: Tickets**

**Jack**

"Well, I say ye' can't," said Randall. Jack Twist had his back toward the massive vessel on which held his hopes and dreams. A ship that would return him home to his family. Jack looked over his shoulder at _Titanic._

"I can do it. Just you watch." Jack had never been one for stealing but he needed a ticket. He took off running toward a third-class man acted like it was nothing, reached in a pocket and grabbed a ticket. Jack headed for the boarding door for third class passengers and was checked for lice.

"I did it," Jack said.

"Welcome to _Titanic _I hope you enjoy your stay Mr. Dawson."

Jack shuffled past them to the third class quarters. He glanced at his ticket. Apparently he was named Jimmy Dawson. It was written across his ticket. He found his room. He was sharing with three other men none of whom spoke enough English together to form a sentence.

But Jack wanted adventure. He ran to the deck of the ship to wave goodbye as the ship set sail. All the faces of strangers staring up at him as if they knew him. In that moment, Jack felt important. He felt more than a third class passenger.

As soon as they were well away and the ship was pulling forward towards New York Harbor, Jack sat down on deck and let out a sigh of relief.

**Ennis**

Ennis Del Mar was what was called "Old Money" and his family's money had ran dry in the last few years. That was why he was marrying Alma Beers. At least, that was what he led himself to believe.

He and Alma had been on holiday in France and were about to head home as first class passengers aboard the illustrious _RMS_ _Titanic_ White Star Liner's new revolution in luxury liners. It was a grand, magnificent sight to behold. _Titanic _was longer than three football fields and was assembled by thousands of Irish hands. The ship showed promise and it certainly was luxurious.

"I need some air," Ennis said.

Ennis stepped out on lower deck where he stuck out like a sore thumb. He didn't belong there in his fancy tuxedo while everyone around him wore faded blazers with patches and trousers that were sewn together with different materials.

"Excuse me, sir, you won't find any of your people down here," said a member of the Crew.

Ennis didn't care. He walked along the deck and watched a little boy spin a top with his grandfather and a little girl was watching dolphins on the starboard stern with her brother. Ennis envied them. They were so young and care free.

He watched them for a while, the little girl had never seen dolphins before it was all over her face. Her brother was less impressed. But Ennis wished he could join them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Del Mar, a Miss Beers is searching for you," said a man dressed like a bellhop. Ennis nodded lit a cigarette and walked back to the upper deck as slowly as possible.

**Jack**

Jack was distracted by a young man watching some children play near the stern. Jack had been watching dolphins and begun to search for his cigarettes when he spotted a smartly dressed, obviously very lost, first-class passenger.

He couldn't have been more than ninety, perhaps eighteen. Jack wasn't sure. Everyone always looked older when dressed up. But he was tall and lean, and handsome.

Jack watched the young man he whole time he stood there. He never once looked away, he tried not to blink, to no avail. Finally, the young man was gone and Jack released the breath he hadn't realized he held.

Jack stayed on the deck through dinner. He wasn't hungry after the events of the day. After dark, Jack watched the crew scrub the deck with the biggest mops he had ever seen. As they mopped Jack picked his feet up and stretched them out on the bench as took a short nap.

He awoke to the sound of heavy footsteps behind him then a crash then swearing. Jack shot up immediately and looked down behind his bench. The first-class gentleman he had watched today had slipped on the deck.

"Our deepest apologies, sir."

The crew with the mops were thoroughly apologizing. They helped the young man up. His back was soapy and drenched. Jack couldn't help laughing.

"Now what is so funny," the young man asked.

"You have soap on your, well everywhere," said Jack grinning.

"Please, sir, let us you get you some warm clothes and we will fetch your mistress."

They disappeared. The first-class youth parked himself on the bench beside Jack and shook off his wet coat.

"Even my cigarettes are wet," said Ennis.

"Here," said Jack offering the youth his own jacket and a cigarette. The youth accepted both. "Jack Twist."

"Ennis Del Mar," said the youth shaking Jack's hand like a proper gentleman. It startled Jack so much he blushed.

"Nice to meet ya."

"Pleasure is mine," said Ennis.

"Ennis!" Shouted a woman. Jack rolled his eyes. The woman embraced Ennis in a hug. Several men were with her. One of them the Master-at-Arms. Jack avoided meeting the man's eyes.

"Alma," Ennis said, nonchalantly.

"Are you alright, dear? I was worried sick."

"I was running along the deck and I slipped because it had just been mopped."

Jack stifled a laugh.

"Why were you running?" The woman named Alma asked.

Come to think on it, Jack forgot to ask why Ennis was running. He seemed to be in a hurry until he slipped.

"I was racing with Jack and he noticed the wet deck and I didn't," said Ennis quickly lying. Jack sat up a little straighter. He had been thrown in without a floatation device and it was sink or swim. He chose to swim.

"Yeah. I didn't think to warn him, because after all it was a race," said Jack just as quickly.

"Why were you racing?" Alma asked.

_Shit. This girl asks a lot of questions. _

"He had taken my cigarettes and I wanted them back," said Ennis. Alma laughed. The Master-at-Arms rolled his eyes. He led the couple away arm in arm. Ennis stopped and smiled at Jack over his shoulder then disappeared into the warmth.

"Funny how he was wearing your jacket," said the Master-at-Arms. He left too. Jack sat down on his bench with the wind blowing through his hair.

_**Author's Note: Thats the end of chapter one. Let me know what you think. **_


	2. Part Two: Dinner

**Part Two: Dinner**

**Ennis **

Ennis Del Mar hated dining with the blue-blooded Aristocracy aboard the luxury liner. He rolled his eyes as Ismay went on and on about how grand _Titanic _was and how it was going to make headlines.

Ennis lit his third cigarette as he scanned the dining room for Jack Twist. Ennis had been searching for the young man since he met him last night. His search had turned up empty which led Ennis to believe that Jack may be third-class.

"I was just telling Alma here about how my husband struck gold out west. We're rich beyond our wildest dreams now and believe me I have some wild dreams," said Molly Brown.

Ennis liked Molly Brown. She was "New Money" but she was a firecracker waiting to go off. Ennis flicked his ashes out and grinned at the Brown woman, when he noticed how uneasy she made his fiancée.

"Yes, well my father owns a business which he got from his father," said Alma. She grabbed Ennis's hand and squeezed it. Ennis scooted his chair back and made as much noise as he could. Molly Brown smirked.

"Pardon me, ladies, I am retreating to the smoking room," said Ennis. He kissed Alma's hand lightly.

Ennis made his way to the bow to watch the sunset. He leaned over the railing trying to reach for the horizon. Ennis lost balance and nearly fell. He would have if not for the pair of arms that grabbed his waist.

**Jack **

Jack had followed Ennis Del Mar to the bow. He had been walking the deck counting lifeboats when he saw the first-class passenger sneak past him. Jack waited to see what Ennis was going to do before showing his face.

When the young aristocratic started to fall Jack saw that his moment had come at last. He seized Ennis by his waist and pulled him back on his feet. Once Ennis stabilized and calmed down he was able to properly see Jack.

"Jack!" Said Ennis too enthusiastically. Jack felt a sharp pang in his gut when Del Mar spoke his name.

"Ennis. What in Heaven's name are you doing?"

"I was reaching for the horizon and I slipped," Ennis said.

Jack grinned. He glanced at the sunset for a moment. The warm glow matched the brown in Ennis's eyes. Jack wrapped his arms around himself and took it all in.

"I wanted to thank you for lying for me last night."

"You're welcome. I was happy to do it," Jack said before he remembered that strangers often don't lie for each other. He and Ennis were strangers.

"I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight," Ennis said. Jack's eyes widened for a moment. "You do have a tuxedo?"

"No," Jack said honestly.

"Well, then we'll have to get one for you."

Jack followed Ennis to the first-class compartments. They were, by a wide margin, larger than third-class compartments which had two sets of bunk beds a wardrobe and a sink.

Ennis had brought Jack to the compartment of a middle aged woman. She was jovial and friendly and Jack liked her immediately.

"Molly, this is Jack Twist. He covered for me last night and I owe him. Will you help him find something to wear to dinner?" Ennis asked.

"Sure. Come on in, son."

Ennis left and Jack felt nervous. There ween't many valuables in Molly Brown's quarters. A few Picasso's which would be worth a pretty penny if Jack could only snatch one.

"You're a third-class passenger aren't you?" Molly asked Jack.

Jack nodded.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Molly said. She patted Jack's cheek and pulled out a tape measure and scissors. Jack felt a lump the size of a block of ice form in his throat.

**Ennis **

Ennis waited for Jack by the clock in the Grand Staircase. He had Alma on his arm as she spoke about the wedding to the seventeen-year-old wife of John Jacob Astor. The two women were giggling over seams or stitching or something Ennis didn't understand. He nodded politely and looked up in time to see Jack escorting Molly Brown.

Ennis froze. His palms became sweaty. He had the sudden desire to check his hair and collar. He corrected his own posture when Jack approched.

"Alma, this is Jack the man I was racing on deck last night," Ennis said, his voice a little hoarse from not being used for three quarters of an hour.

"Pleasure to see you again, Jack," said Alma falsely.

"Well, I am starved if we don't head into the dining room soon I migjt eat my handsome eacort," saod Molly. Ennis stifled a laugh. He trailed Jack and Molly. Ennis looked down for a moment to make sure his shoes were shined he caught a glimpse of Jack's buttocks.

Blushing, Ennis cleared his throat and stared at the hat Molly had chosen. It was large and flowery. He was relieved when they reached the table.

"Jack, please tell us what third-class is like," said a man Ennis didn't care to know.

"Cold, dirty, the rats are friendly."

That received a nervous laugh. Ennis felt sweaty. He tugged at his collar to give himself some air. Jack held up very well to their questions. Ennis was impressed.

When it was time for cigarettes and brandy the men left the women at the table. Ennis and Jack left but not together. They met up on the deck of the stern.

"Thank you for coming," Ennis said looking at his feet.

"Yeah, no problem. It was boring, but the food was delicious. Way better than that shit they serve us."

"You going back to third-class?" Ennis asked, not quite sure why he felt the need to continue the interaction.

"I might. Would you like to come?"

Ennis nodded. He followed Jack to the belly of the ship and beyond where third-class was kept. It was filthy as Jack had said. Jack pushed opened a door to an empty room with a pair of bunk beds. They were a noise down the corridor that sounded like a fun party. Jack shut the door.

_**Author's Note: You may have noticed Molly Brown and John Jacob Astor names dropped. They were real people. They were real passengers on the ship. I wanted to keep all the people as respectable and historically accurate as possible (With a pinch of Kathy Bates, because she's fabulous) **_

_**Also, I am not well-versed in 1912 etiquette or vernacular so bear with me. **_


	3. Part Three: Encounter

**Part Three: Encounter**

**Jack **

Jack had never been so nervous. His hands were clammy and he had butterflies in his stomach. Ennis Del Mar was in his room.

_God have mercy. _

Ennis was leaning against a bunk staring at the floor which was wooden with crumbs on it. Jack rubbed his neck with his hand and looked at Ennis.

_Shit. I should have cleaned. _

"So, what do you do for a living?" Ennis asked. Jack was relieved he didn't run from the room screaming his head off.

"I am an enforcer of the law," Jack said.

Ennis raised his eye brow and led Jack in a round of laughter and playful shoving which ended more intimately than either expected. Jack had his hand on Ennis's chest, frozen like a block of ice.

Ennis had his hand on Jack's bicep. He gave it a slight squeeze. The gesture flushed both boys so badly they put a few more feet between them. Jack looked at the floor before lightning his cigarette.

"I work odd jobs. I don't have steady work," answered Jack. He passed a cigarette to Ennis.

"If its honest work, that's all that counts," Ennis said.

"I should get this monkey suit back to Molly," Jack said.

"Monkey suit? Looks more penguin," said Ennis.

Jack grinned, "You certainly have a way with compliments, Ennis."

"You look nice, Jack," Ennis responded.

_Sweet baby Jesus. _

**Ennis **

Ennis let servants change him for bed. It had been a long day. After brunch with the blue-bloods and dinner with Jack he was exhausted. Ennis threw himself face first on his mattress. He tried to wipe the smile off his face.

There was something about Jack. He was a mystery. Ennis had a good time with him tonight although it was spent just talking. Ennis hugged his pillow tight.

_I can't believe I told Jack he looked nice. _

Ennis hugged his pillow tighter and remembered the playful shoving. His heart raced like horses. He could hear it clearly. Ennis buried his smile and closed his eyes.

_Jack. _

In the morning, Ennis had plans with Alma. He allowed the servants to help him prepare for a morning of dolphin watching and a tour of the ship.

Alma held Ennis's hand as she excitedly told him about the lifeboats. Ennis calculated in his head that there were only 20 boats enough for 1060 passengers maybe 1,178, if they were lucky. There were 2200 people on the ship. Ennis didn't like the odds.

"There aren't enough boats," said Ennis.

"Oh, En, don't knit pick. Its not like we'll need them. This is the Unsinkable. God himself could not sink this ship," said Alma.

Ennis looked at Thomas Andrews one of the designers of the ship. He clenched his teeth. Ennis wasn't naive enough to believe the ship indestructible, but he played along.

"You're right, dear."

Ennis walked by the largest of the 20 life boats, built to carry 64 passengers, when a pair of arms pulled him into the boat by his armpits. Ennis slid into the boat as Jack pulled the tarp back over the top.

"Jack?"

"Shh!" Jack said, holding a finger to his lips. They listened against the tarp as Alma and Mr. Andrews searched for Ennis.

"Maybe he went this way," said Alma.

Ennis tried not to laugh. He looked around the boat. There was a blanket spread across the bottom and a bottle of wine.

"What are you doing?" Ennis asked, when they were certain Alma was gone. Jack laid on the blanket and opened a bit of the tarp in a corner to let in some air.

"Hiding," Jack said.

"I can see that, but why?"

"Why not?"

That answer was good enough for Ennis who was aware of his heartbeat. Jack opened the bottle of wine and took a sip. He passed it to Ennis.

"Sorry, I was unable to steal any glasses."

Ennis didn't mind. He put the bottle to his lips and held it there. He felt a rush of adrenaline from touching something that had Jack's mouth on it.

"Why don't we spend the day together?" Ennis suggested, feeling lighter than air. He chugged down some wine then passed it to Jack. He didn't want to get drunk.

"Molly said I could keep the tuxedo. What do you say we dress and mingle with the wealthy?" Jack said.

"I don't want to do that. Its nothing but cigars and Brandy and discussing who has more money," says Ennis. Jack tried to shift positions but lost balance, giggled and fell atop Ennis.

"Sorry," said Jack. He got up. Ennis couldn't help noticing Jack's hand was touching his. The hair on his arms prickled. Ennis involuntarily took a deep breath. "We could stay here."

"I'd like that," Ennis said.

Ennis lay down on the bottom of the boat. He was able to stretch out the length of it. Jack lay beside him. Their heads touched. Ennis felt Jack's hand under his and turned his palm over. Jack laced his fingers between Ennis's.

_This is wrong. _

"How're things with Alma?" Jack asked. Ennis bursted out laughing.

"She's so dull. When she speaks I tune her out."

"Then why are you marrying her?" Jack asked looking at Ennis. Jack's blue eyes made Ennis uneasy.

_He has beautiful eyes. _

"Its for the good of our families. Its complicated. Let's talk about you."

"Me. I'm an under educated nobody."

"You're not a nobody Jack. You're somebody to me."

Jack stared into Ennis's eyes. Ennis felt his heart constict. Jack moved his head closer to Ennis's. Ennis held his breath as Jack closed in.

_**Author's Note: Those numbers are correct. I looked it up. Sadly, they could have literally saved half the passengers if only they filled the boats to capacity. Instead they saved 700 out of roughly 2200. **_

_**We are up to the morning of the third day. So about April 12. **_


	4. Part Four: Trouble

**Part Four: Trouble**

**Jack **

Jack Twist was a centimeter from Ennis's lips when the tarp above them was thrown back. He blinked rapidly to adjust his eyes to the sudden intake of sunlight and came face to face with the Master-At-Arms.

"Here is your fiance, Miss Beers," the man said.

"Arrested this delinquent," Alma said about Jack. Ennis was helped out out of the boat. He gave Jack an apologetic look that Jack returned.

"That won't be necessary, Miss Beers. I think banning him from first-class facilities will suffice," said the Master-at-Arms. He gave Jack a shove to get moving. Jack looked over his shoulder at Ennis.

"Wait," said Ennis. "This is just as much my fault as it is Jack's. It was my idea to hide from you, Alma. Jack just chose the location," Ennis said.

"Why would you hide from me, En?"

Jack cringed at her use of En. He could tell Ennis hated it. Jack watched them have a civilized debate infront of everyone. Jack was blown away. Where he came from there were no debates only arguments and fist fights.

"You're spending the day with me," Alma decided. Ennis looked defeated. Jack had never seen a man give into a woman quite so easily. Ennis caught Jack's eyes.

"I want Jack to come."

He reasoned with her that in marriage the man is the decision maker so she agreed to let Jack tag along. Jack followed them to tea and brunch where he endured the clucking of hens.

"What are they talking about?" He asked Ennis.

"Wedding dresses," Ennis said.

Jack rolled his eyes. He glanced down at this arrangement of utensils. He had three forks to eat a salad with. Jack glanced at Molly Brown who seemed to be guessing which fork to use. He grinned and did the same.

"I'm sorry," Ennis whispered to Jack.

"It's quite alright," Jack replied. He nudged Ennis with his elbow discreetly. Ennis massaged the back of Jack's hand with his own until their palms found their way to each other.

Jack felt his heart pulsating throughout his entire body from holding Ennis's hand under the table. Ennis had given him a look that could burn a hole through the hull of any ship.

**Ennis **

Jack's hand was comfortable in his own. He had never held another man's hand before, but there something thrilling about Jack's. Ennis felt something stirring deep within him that Jack's presence brought out.

It was unlike anything he had felt before. Ennis rubbed Jack's hand with his thumb. Jack looked at him with a tenderness that tore his heart down the middle.

"Come with me," Ennis said.

Ennis got up.

"Where are you going, En?"

"I am taking Jack back to third-class," Ennis said.

Before Alma could protest, both Jack and Ennis were gone. They nudged, shoved, and jostled with each other playfully until they reached Molly's suite.

"What are we doing in Molly's suite?" Jack asked.

"Alma is less likely to walk in on us," Ennis said.

"Doing what exactly?" Jack asked.

Ennis didn't answer. He didn't know what he wanted from Jack. He just wanted to be near him. Ennis faced Jack. He could see Jack trembling. Ennis touched his face and caressed the cheeks.

_His skin is so soft like a woman's. _

Jack leaned into Ennis and they sat down on the couch. Ennis held Jack. Jack held him back. Ennis's heart was beating so rapidly he thought it would never slow down.

"Do you want your jacket back?"

"No," Jack said. His breathing became heavy as Ennis held him tighter. Ennis looked Jack in the eye. A spark of electricity snapped between them. "Its sink or swim."

"Swim," Ennis said as his lips met Jack's. Their hands and legs entwined like a woven basket. Jack clung to Ennis, Ennis held Jack as both engaged in a synchronized dance of desire.

_Holy shit. _

**Jack**

_Holy shit. _

Jack ended the kiss. It felt too good to be true. He opened his eyes and examined the hair, eyes, face, and scent of the person touching him. All of it was distinctly Ennis. Jack swelled at the thought.

As luck would have it, Molly brought the women back to her suite for chitchat. The boys took off running. With no time to waste they hit the floor and crawled underneath the bed to hide.

Jack accidentally elbowed Ennis making both feel like giggling. Jack was on a high. He felt like he would float away if the bed wasn't above him.

"Where is that fiance of mine? I swear that _Jack_ is trouble," she spoke his name with venom. Jack felt sort of proud of that. He glanced at Ennis who he was staring at him with a sappy look that made Jack melt into a puddle.

"He's harmless, Alma," said Molly.

"He's nasty. The Master-at-Arms said Jack was lusty for Ennis," Alma said.

The women all swore at once in a very unladylike way that made Jack smirk. Jack grabbed Ennis by the hand and kissed it causing Ennis to turn pink.

"Well, it ain't like it doesn't happen. Animals do that all the time and you never hear them bitch about it," said Molly casually.

"We are above the behavior of animals."

Jack stopped listening after that. Ennis was trying to escape. He slid out from under the bed and beckoned Jack to follow. Jack crawled out quietly. He took Ennis's hand and escaped out a different door.

"That was close," Ennis said.

"Your fiancée don't like me," Jack said.

Ennis caught his breath. Jack caught him staring again. Ennis looked around then pinned Jack against a wall. He stared him down until Jack's knees gave out.

_Holy shit. I think I like where this is going. _


	5. Part Five: Romance

**Part Five: Romance**

**Ennis **

Ennis kissed Jack like his life depended on it. With one hand in Jack's black hair and the other through his suspenders, Ennis pulled Jack as near as possible.

Jack tasted like salt and vinaigrette. Ennis ran his tongue across Jack's bottom lip as a faint moan escaped from them. The noises Jack made shot through Ennis like a bullet. He stopped.

"Why?" Jack asked, clutching Ennis like he might die if he let go.

"We need to do this in private," Ennis said.

Jack nodded weakly. He followed Ennis to "their spot" in the largest of the life boats. Jack's blanket was still there. Once under the tarp with a air pocket secured Ennis devoured Jack's lips.

"You're so beautiful," Jack told Ennis quietly, "I thought as much the moment I saw you." Jack nibbled at Ennis's neck playfully.

_I'm beautiful? What the hell are you then? You're gorgeous. _

Ennis took off his shirt and let Jack touch him. He shivered under Jack's touch. Jack rolled Ennis over. Ennis wrapped his legs around Jack's as Jack removed his own shirt.

_Christ Almighty. Beautiful. He's so beautiful. Jack Fucking Twist. _

Ennis pulled Jack's lips down to his by grabbing the back of his head. It was growing hot under the tarp, but it didn't matter. Ennis liked the gleam of sweat on Jack's bare back. He watched the bead of moisture roll down into parts unknown. Ennis's blood began to boil and his toes curled.

"Easy, tiger," Jack said, putting the lightest of kisses on Ennis's neck. Ennis moaned in pleasure. As Jack kissed him down to his waist Ennis began to swell with lust.

**Jack **

Jack Twist stared down into the face of Ennis Del Mar. A man he considered to be the most beautiful creature on God's green Earth. Jack kissed Ennis's belly button because he wanted to. He liked the way the silky golden hairs felt against his lips.

"Christ Almighty," Jack whispered.

"Jack," Ennis whispered.

Jack saw the want in Ennis's eyes. Jack's groin had been aching for an hour, throbbing for Ennis. Jack began to undo his trousers when the tarp flew off the boat.

"Arrest him," said the Master-at-Arms. Jack was seized and handcuffed. Ennis was panting hard as he tried to find his shirt but ended up putting on Jack's.

The Master-at-Arms tossed Ennis's shirt at Jack. Handcuffed, he was unable to grasp it. It fell to the deck where the man who handcuffed Jack picked it up.

"Ennis," said Jack.

Ennis tried to get to him but was restrained. He struggled to break free to get to Jack. Jack was led away. He watched Ennis until he could no longer see him.

"What are you going to do with Ennis," Jack asked.

"He's a first-class passenger, I aim to look the other way. His sin is God's business. This wicked ancient practice of the Greeks that you thrust upon him will be his maker's judgment."

"But not for me."

"No. Not for you. You're the instigator, Mr. Twist. Or should I say 'Dawson' Jimmy Dawson if I'm not mistaken. You stole your boarding pass."

"What difference does it make?" Jack asked. He wanted to kick the man in the head and run back to Ennis. His groin throbbed at the mention of Ennis.

Jack was led to the lowest of lowest part of the ship. He glanced out a bubble shaped window and saw a fish swim by. Jack forced down a lump in his throat.

"Handcuff him to that post," the Master-At-Arms said.

The man did as he was bid. Jack saw the White Star Liner logo on the man's cap. He wanted to kick him too.

"Now, kill him," the Master-At-Arms ordered.

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"I said kill him. He is nothing but a disgusting little cockroach."

**Ennis**

Ennis paced his suite, still wearing Jack's shirt. Ennis had locked every door to keep out unwanted visitors while he figured out what to do. Ennis had been dragged back to his suite kicking and screaming after he was caught with Jack.

He punched a member of the ship's security and bit a bystander for restraining him. It had been 4 hours since he heard a word about Jack. Ennis was tired of waiting.

He put on his coat, sniffed the collar of Jack's shirt, and left his suite. A man with a White Star hat tried to seize him and ended up with a black eye.

Ennis pinned the man to the wall by his throat. He squeezed and squeezed and shook the man. "Where is Jack?"

"Take the lift to the very bottom. Take a left. That's all I know."

"I can manage from there. Thank you."

Ennis ran as fast as he could. He took the lift all the way down like the man said. He bounced on the balls of his feet the whole time. At the bottom he took a left. His heart raced.

_Jack._

Jack was in the very last room at the end of a long corridor. A light was ghosting on the wall and a rat ran past Ennis. Jack was sitting at a desk face down blood trickling from his head.

"Jack!" Ennis said.

Ennis knelt beside Jack and felt him. Jack stirred. Ennis pulled him into a smothering hug. Jack coughed as he hugged back.

"What the hell happened?" Ennis asked.

"The Master-At-Arms ordered a man to kill me but he couldn't do it. He hit me with his gun several times and that's all I remember."

"Oh Jack," Ennis said touching his face. He cupped Jack's chin and brought his lips to meet them.

"I can't believe you came back for me," Jack whispered into Ennis's mouth. Ennis pressed a hard kiss on Jack's lips.

Ennis pulled Jack off he chair onto the floor and climbed on top of him. They both looked at the door. Ennis climbed off Jack. Jack went to lock the door. When his back was turned Ennis unbuttoned his shirt and pants.

Jack came back, saw Ennis's unbuttoned trousers, and grinned. Ennis grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down onto his lap.


	6. Part Six: Touch

**Part Six: Touch**

**Jack **

Jack woke up with Ennis in his arms. Ennis was sprawled over Jack. His arms thrown lazily over Jack's chest, his legs interlocked. Jack kissed Ennis's bare shoulder. Ennis opened his brown eyes.

Jack's heart skipped when Ennis smiled at him. Ennis pulled Jack down and devoured his lips. Jack took a deep breath and released it in Ennis's mouth causing the latter to chuckle.

"Oh, Jack," said Ennis after the kiss, one hand in Jack's black hair, the other squeezing his bare, firm buttocks. Jack kissed Ennis's smile.

"I love you, Ennis," Jack said.

Ennis sat up. He blew his curls from his face and pulled Jack in for a kiss. "Oh, Jack."

"What?"

"What can I say, Jack?"

"What can you say? Ennis, you feel it too, don't you lie about it. This thing has been pulling at us since we met and you know it."

"Yes, I do know it, Jack. That isn't the problem."

"Then what is?"

"Alma."

Jack nodded, but gritted his teeth. He hated Alma. She had Ennis and he didn't. Jack kissed Ennis's hand. Ennis pinned Jack to the floor and straddled him. Jack grinned.

_I like this game. _

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, right now, I'm going to kiss you," Ennis said. Jack melted like ice cream on a hot day.

"I meant, what are we going to do about us? This can't be just some one shot thing. I don't want that."

Ennis rolled his hips around grinding into Jack's heated groin making both of them hotter. Jack stroked the blond hairs on Ennis's stomach. M "I don't know, Jack. I doubt there is much we could do. I am supposed to marry Alma next week. We booked the Plasa."

"You don't love Alma, Ennis!" He pushed Ennis off and began to search for his pants.

"Its not about love, Jack. I'm stuck. Its for the family."

Ennis grabbed Jack's hand. Jack felt his heart drum in his chest from the touch. Ennis was still naked and sprawled on the floor. Adrenaline pumped around Jack's brain as excitement arose elsewhere.

**Ennis**

Ennis was torn. He walked back to his first class suite with a pain in his chest. Every step he took his footsteps echoed Jack's name. Ennis swallowed a lump and nearly collapsed outside Alma's room.

Alma was there with the Master-At-Arms and several members of security. She threw herself in Ennis's arms the moment he walked in the door.

"Where have you been all night, En?"

"I need to speak with you alone."

"Where have you been, En?"

"I was with Mrs. Brown," Ennis said.

Alma's hand stung Ennis's face.

"You're lying. You were with him. Jack Nasty."

She was close to tears now. Ennis stared at the floor. He tried to hide the smile Jack's name brought out. Security and the Master-at-Arms left. Ennis let Alma cry it out.

"When the ship docks I am getting off with Jack."

"Like Hell you are. Six hundred people are going to attend our wedding, En. You will not embarrass me in front of God and my family over some abomination that took place. God can forgive you if you just cast Jack aside." She touched his face. Ennis pulled away from her.

"I AM NOT MARRYING YOU!" Ennia shouted at Alma, keeping his hands to himself. "And Jack isn't some abomination, he's more than that."

"Listen to yourself, En. Do you hear how ridiculous you sound?"

"I've made up my mind."

**Jack**

Jack had stolen a suit from a first class gentleman and was able to sneak around unnoticed. He hid in Ennis's suite. He waited for Ennis to come. When he did, Jack tackled him.

"Jack," Ennis said happily. He pinned Jack against the wall and claimed him as his own.

"You seem happy to see me," Jack smiled.

"I made a decision, Jack. I chose you."

Getting out of their clothes was the fun part. They made it a chase. Ennis pulled Jack down and unbuttoned his shirt. Jack laughed. He tugged off Ennis's trousers. Both boys laughing wildly.

"You're beautiful," Ennis told Jack as he claimed him again. Jack's body rose like a tide. He arched his back as he gasped. Ennis was always gentle with Jack.

When they switched Jack tried to be just as gentle, but Ennis liked it a little rougher. Jack held Ennis on the bed, naked and spread eagle with Ennis between his legs, passing a cigarette back and forth.

A jolt of electrical current snapped between them in that moment. Ennis snuggled in closer to Jack. Jack kissed Ennis's shoulder.

"I have nothing to offer you," Jack said.

"Fuck, Jack. That doesn't matter. All I want is you," Ennis said.

"How will we make a living?"

"However we can, Jack. We're in this together. You're right. Its not a one-shot thing."

_**Author's Note: I decided to continue. Also, I switched Jack and Ennis rolls to make them more like Jack and Rose. **_


	7. Part Seven: Lost

**Part Seven: Lost**

**Ennis **

Ennis felt free. He was no longer tied to Alma Beers. With four days into their trip and soon expected to dock in New York harbor, Ennis had never been happier.

He was spending every minute with Jack. They had to tone it down in public, because people were beginning to notice, but at night they were in Ennis's quarters wrapped securely in each other's arms.

"What did you want to be when you were little?" Ennis asked while kissing Jack's fingers.

"I always wanted to be a rodeo clown," Jack said. Ennis chuckled and planted a kiss in Jack's hair. "What about you?"

"I was destined to inherit lots of money. I was never given the option to choose my own future, until now."

"Well choose," Jack insisted. He squeezed Jack tight to get him to make that noise he liked so much. Jack squeaked and Ennis grinned.

"I choose you, darling," Ennis says.

"I can't be your future," Jack says.

"Of course you can, Jack. You're my everything."

And their lips collided. Suddenly, the bed shook from underneath them. Their lips parted. Jack shrugged and took Ennis's lips again. Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack's neck for a moment until he felt the shaking again.

"What was that?" Ennis asked.

They dressed quietly in each other's clothes. Ennis pushed Jack against a wall to kiss him. "You look good in my clothes," Ennis said.

"I bet I look good out of them," Jack said.

"That's true. Come on, darling."

Jack and Ennis made it to the deck where the air was frigid. Jack was shivering. Ennis moved closer to him to keep him warm without being conspicuous. He shook as the cold air hit him.

"We 'it somethin' o'er there," yelled a man with a thick accent. Jack and Ennis moved aside to let the man pass. They followed him. Below on the lower deck lay several large chunks of ice. Jack and Ennis looked back at the mountain of ice in the water nearby. It was almost as large as the ship itself.

"This can't be good," said Jack.

"Warn the cap'n. We 'it an iceberg. A 'ole in the ship about the size o' a man," said the man with the accent. "It 'it on the starboard bow."

In that moment, Ennis took Jack by the hand and led him back inside where it was warm. In the corridor he put his hands on Jack's shivering shoulders.

"Whatever happens we need to stay together."

"Why? What's going to happen?" Jack asked.

**Jack**

Jack got separated from Ennis once word of the ship hitting an iceberg reached more ears and people began flocking on the deck in a panic or see it for themselves.

Jack could see his breath on the wind. It was cold and the temperature was dropping by the minute. He was perched on a lifeboat looking over the tops of people's heads to try to find Ennis. He was nowhere in sight.

They must be on different parts of the ships. That was the conclusion Jack drew. It was getting more and more crowded. Jack hopped off the boat and headed inside where it was warm. The ship had stopped moving, but the electricity was still on.

"Ennis," Jack whispered. He didn't belong here. These were first class quarters he was standing in. The looks he was receiving from first-class passengers as he wandered the corridors were enough to make him turn tail and run, but he was determined to find Ennis.

Jack's breath caught in his throat and he spun on the spot to walk away, when her arm grabbed his. Small little Alma Beers turned him around and slapped him on the cheek twice. Jack barely flinched.

"Have you seen Ennis, Miss?" Jack asked politely.

"No. Even if I had I wouldn't tell you. You don't belong here, Jack. This is for first class only."

"The ship hit an iceberg, Miss, it isn't moving anymore. We need to find Ennis and get outside to wait for instructions," said Jack calmly.

The next thing he knew he was being dragged by a tiny woman through the corridor. He finally regained control and stopped the woman from dragging him.

"Alma! What are you doing? We need to find Ennis."

"No. You need to stay away from him, Jack. He won't inherit unless he marries and he sure can't marry you. You're going to ruin him, Jack. Do Ennis a favor and leave him alone."

Jack felt a sting. He hadn't realized Ennis's fortune and comfortable life depended that much on marriage. He felt sick to his stomach.

**Ennis**

Ennis was miserable. He had gotten separated from Jack and somehow wound up in the third class areas of the ship, which stank of shit and alcohol. Ennis was cold. There was very little heat down there and water was starting to fill the halls.

_The ship is sinking. _Ennis thought. He hugged his coat close and kept walking. Ennis noticed there were four bathtubs in third class, only four. Whereas each first-class had it's own tub.

Ennis recalled the night before when he and Jack had taken a bah together. It was intimate. It started with washing each other and ended in lovemaking. The soap had dissolved and the water grew cool when they finally finished.

_Jack had pulled out of Ennis's kiss. He turned his back to him. Ennis reached out to run his fingers through Jack's hair, but was stopped. Jack had moved away from him. _

_"What's the matter, darling?" _

_"I stink. I ain't bathed since I boarded."_

_"Why?" Ennis asked more out of curiosity than judgment. _

_"There are only four tubs in third-class. Four bathtubs for 600 people ain't exactly mathematically the best situation. The whole place smells like shit all the time."_

_Ennis had put his arms around Jack and laughed. Jack shook him off and refused to turn around. He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted in embarrassment. _

_"You can use my tub, Jack. Frankly, darling, it doesn't matter to me either way. I like you the way you are." _

_"You have a bathtub?" Jack asked, finally turning around. _

_"Mmhmm."_

_"I can use it?" _

_"Mmhmm."_

_Jack bowed his head, but raised his eyes to Ennis. Ennis's heart thudded in his chest at Jack's behavior. Ennis smiled. He thought it was cute. _

_"We could bathe together," Ennis suggested. More parts of him thudded as he seized Jack by the collar to drag him into the bathroom without waiting for a reply. _

Ennis sat down on Jack's old bed. He had searched every speck of the third class for Jack. He wasn't there.

"Jack, where are you?"

_**Author's Note: I am not entirely sure I did the accents right, so I apologize if I offended anyone. **_


End file.
